


Follower- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat AU, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humour, Pre-Johnlock, Spooky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednej nocy coś nieoczekiwanie podążało za Johnem Watsonem.<br/>Krótka głupiutka historyjka z dreszczykiem na paźdzernikowy wieczór.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follower- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Follower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443847) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



> Tytuł zapozyczony z książki dla dzieci, napisanej przez Richarda Thompsona.  
> Opowiadanie zaczyna sie na 2 tygodnie po poznaniu się chłopaków i dzieje sie w październiku.

John wracał w poniedziałek do domu.  
Była już noc i między ulicznymi latarniami było ciemno- tym rodzajem ciemności kiedy nie ważne jest, czy masz otwarte, czy zamknięte oczy.  
Światła miasta wydawały się być w większej, niż zwykle odległości, a wiele z nich wyglądało, jakby należało je naprawić, jako że migotały i mrugały.  
Gdyby John był przesądny, pomyślałby, że celowo czekają, aż on do nich podejdzie, zanim zgasną.  
Jak to mówią- raz to przypadek, dwa to zbieg okoliczności, trzy to spisek? Coś w tym stylu. Już ponad trzy razy kolejna lampa uliczna zakrztusiła się i zgasła.  
Było też wietrznie. Wiatr naciskał z jednej strony, a potem zakręcał i naciskał z drugiej, nie chcąc się zdecydować. Drażnił i dręczył, kiedy John wracał do mieszkania. To był chłodny, grobowy wiatr- jakby się stało nad krawędzią grudniowego oceanu. Była w nim obietnica zimy.  
Kiedy John był chłopcem, kochał październik. Kochał zapach przemijającej pory roku, gdy drzewa pozbywały się liści, a wiatr ścigał chmury przez niewiarygodnie niebieskie niebo.  
Ale noce sprawiały, że stawał się nerwowy i szkielety drzew zawsze wyglądały, jakby miały chwytające ręce i diabelskie myśli. Szybciej robiło się ciemno, więc jeśli ktoś był przyzwyczajony przechodzić wieczorami przez park i ulice, dobrze oświetlone w lecie, to stawał się bardziej ostrożny, kiedy przechodził te same obszary w atramentowych ciemnościach.  
Latem, w którym John kończył 13 lat, czytał książkę Stevena Kinga pod tytułem „Miasteczko Salem” o małym miasteczku w Maine, które stopniowo opanowywane było przez wampiry. Tamtej jesieni był pewien, ze wampir Barlow chodził za nim, kryjąc się za żywopłotowi i szkieletowym drzewami.  
Kiedy John stał się mężczyzną, lekarzem i żołnierzem, odkrył, że w nocy czaiły się gorsze rzeczy, niż wyobrażone duchy i gobliny.

To nie strach, nie dokładnie, szedł za nim do mieszkania tej nocy; to bardziej pamięć i wyobraźnia go ścigały, pozostawiając zagubionego w myślach i nie zwracającego uwagi na otoczenie. Słyszał szelest liści, kiedy gnały obok niego; grzechot kontenerów i pojemników na śmieci.  
Wyobrażał sobie, że z alejek mogą wyczołgać się mroczne rzeczy, ale wiedział też, ze to wszystko tylko zabawa i atmosfera. Właściwie cieszył się nocą i swoimi wyobrażeniami.  
Aż coś otarło się o nogę.  
Co sprawiło, że pisnął, jak dziewczynka.  
Był zadowolony, że nie było nikogo w pobliżu, by go usłyszeć. Kiedy serce opadło mu z powrotem z gardła w pobliże klatki piersiowej, spojrzał na swe stopy. W półmroku mógł zobaczyć małą sylwetkę kręcącą się między jego nogami. Jej futro ledwo odróżniało się od ciemności w migoczącym świetle i gdyby John nie poczuł dotyku, mógłby nie wiedzieć, że coś tu jest.  
Niespodziewanie to coś usiadło na zadku i spojrzało w górę na niego, błyskając zielonymi oczami. Miauknęło zaskakująco głęboko i niemal ochryple. W leniwych rozmyślaniach, które rozkwitły mu w głowie, John pomyślał, że zabrzmiało to, jakby palił papierosy. Jakby to miaukniecie było niemal, nie całkowicie, przeprosinami- ale w najlepszym przypadku niezbyt szczerymi.  
John parsknął śmiechem. To jego własna wina, ze rozdmuchał swoja wyobraźnie do szaleństwa.  
\- No i cóż, koteczku.- powiedział John.- Zgubiłeś się? Niedobra noc i dla człowieka i zwierzęcia, ech? No, ganiaj sąd. Znajdź drogę do domu i przestań straszyć ludzi po ulicach.  
Rozweselony urojeniem, był raczej zadowolony, że nie było tu Sherlocka i nic nie słyszał.  
Potem poszedł w stronę domu. Przeszedł część ulicy, kiedy usłyszał zirytowane zawodzenie, dochodzące zza pleców. Kot wydawał się zdenerwowany, że go zostawiono z tyłu.  
\- Teraz kotku, a sio! No już!- i tupnął nogą, żeby go odstraszyć, ale kot tylko spojrzał na niego. John miał wrażenie, że gdyby mógł, skrzyżowałby ramiona i powiedział mu, że jest idiotą.  
John spróbował klasnąć i zrobić więcej płoszących gestów, ale kot nadal tylko gapił się zagadkowo.  
W końcu John wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by przejść pozostałe przecznice do mieszkania. Obrócił się tylko raz i spojrzał za siebie. Kot dalej siedział i się gapił.  
John poszedł dalej. Otwarł frontowe drzwi na Baker Street i miał już je zatrzasnąć, kiedy czarny cień wleciał do środka i w górę schodów, wskakując po trzy stopnie na raz.  
\- Hej! Cholera jasna!- wbiegł na schody za niechcianym gościem, nie pewny co Sherlock powie na zabłąkane zwierze, które zaraz przeszkodzi mu w zamyśleniu.  
\- Sherlock?- zawołał John, mając nadzieje opóźnić narzekania, sarkazm i wszelkie sherlockowe gderania.  
\- Sherlock?! Przepraszam. Przyszedł za mną i wśliznął się do środka. Ja nie...  
Ale po wysokim i chudym mężczyźnie, z którym ostatnio mieszkał nie było śladu. To wtedy John zauważył, że nie ma Belstafa. Sherlock musiał wyjść.  
Zaczął szukać kota. Nie zajęło mu długo namierzenie go, zwiniętego, na fotelu Sherlocka.  
\- Och, to po prostu cholernie cudowne. Wystarczająco kiepsko, że się dowie, ze cie wpuściłem domieszkania, a teraz jeszcze siedzisz w jego fotelu. Jedno spojrzenie i się dowie, ze tu byłeś i co jadłeś na kolacje. Sio!  
Kot patrzył na niego z niewiarygodnym zadowoleniem z samego siebie. John nigdy nie widział więcej samozadowolenia na żadnej innej twarzy; może oprócz Sherlocka. Kot mógłby napisać książkę o zadowoleniu z siebie. John podszedł do fotela i zgarnął go w ramiona. Cichy pomruk zadudnił w piersi stworzonka kiedy wyraziło swój protest. John usłyszał, że niektóre koty mogły brzmieć prawie, jakby mówiły. Był całkiem pewny, że ten go przeklinał.  
\- Hej, dosyć tego. Nie będziesz siedział w jego fotelu.  
John podrapał czaszkę zwierzaka masując ją. Pomruk kota przemienił się w zadowolone mruczenie i kot prawie stopniał w jego ramionach. Wtulił się i przekręcił na plecy.  
\- Dobrze. Tak lepiej. Nie trzeba się złościć. Zobaczmy, czy jesteś nim, czy nią. Och, zdecydowanie jesteś nim. Musisz tym imponować paniom.  
Kot mrugnął i wyglądał na znudzonego. Ostatnio zasłyszana fraza wpasowała się w kontekst.  
\- Nie twój teren, co nie? Interesujące.  
Niepewny, w jakim właściwie momencie zadecydował, że pozwoli kotu zostać, John przeszedł do kuchni i zaczął się krzątać. Postawił czajnik i sprawdził lodówkę, by zobaczyć, czy mieli cokolwiek, co zjadłby ktoś, kto nie był kanibalem. Wyciągnął mleko do herbaty i resztki chińszczyzny. Kot podniósł leniwie głowę i spróbował poskrobać pojemnik.  
\- Głodny? Myślę, że jest tu trochę krewetek.  
John położył pojemnik na ladzie i zrzucił kota bezceremonialnie na podłogę. Kot zasyczał na niego, a potem usiadł i zaczął myć łapy, jakby nic się nie stało.  
John wyciągnął z szafki miskę i przeszukał resztki, wyciągając krewetki i kawałki wołowiny. Położył miskę przed zwierzakiem, który obwąchał to w jakiś niezainteresowany sposób, a potem ostrożnie podniósł kąsek lub dwa.  
John patrzył jak tamten je. W jasno oświetlonej kuchni mógł wyraźnie obejrzeć zwierze. Kot miał ciemne futro, głęboki czerń z czerwonawo brązowymi pasemkami. Jego oczy były wielkie i zielone, mordkę miał trójkątną i raczej długą, jak na wielkość ciała. Był zbyt chudy z długimi nogami, ale oprócz tego raczej urodziwy.  
\- Nie dziwota,że jesteś taki chudy.- powiedział do kotka.- Nie jesz dużo, nie? Cóż, mój kolego- jedz, póki możesz, bo niedługo wrócisz na ulice. Chociaż powinienem znaleźć ci jakieś miejsce. Czy Molly polubiłaby kota? Wydaje się kociarą.  
Kot spojrzał na Johna i wysłał mu kolejne ze zdegustowanych spojrzeń. Przez jedną, dziwną chwile myślał, ze słyszy w głowie głos Sherlocka: „Serio, John, myślisz, że byłbym szczęśliwy, żyjąc w domu z kobietą, która prawdopodobnie nazwałaby mnie całkiem przeciętnym imieniem, jak Mruczek albo Buras.”  
John wyrzucił te myśli z głowy.  
Naprawdę powinien zjeść. Wystarczająco dziwne było to, że mówił do kota. Definitywnie jeszcze bardziej dziwne było wyobrażać sobie głos Sherlocka dochodzący od kota. Albo przynajmniej brzmiący w jego głowie.  
Potrząsnął jeszcze głową i załadować talerz resztkami z jedzenia na wynos i włożył go do mikrofalówki. Podczas gdy jedzenie się podgrzewało, skończył robić herbatę.  
Na dźwięk wody wlewanej do kubka, kot spojrzał w górę i zanim John zrozumiał, co się dzieje, wskoczył na ladę i zaczął obserwować go robiącego herbatę z zainteresowaniem. John westchnął. Nie było sensu próbować zganiając zwierzaka z lady, więc pozwolił mu patrzeć. Kot obwąchał kubek i spojrzał na John.  
\- Mrauuu?- spytał kotek.  
John spojrzał na niego.  
\- Co? Chcesz herbaty?  
Dobry Boże, odbija mi. Wyciągnął mniejsza miskę i nalał do niej trochę herbaty. Położył ja z boku i skończył robić swoją własna.  
„Pół filiżanki lepsze niż nic” pomyślał, kiedy wlał mleko do kubka. Ruszył się, by odłożyć je do lodówki, gdy kot przemówił znowu.  
\- Mrauuu.- poskarżył się i popatrzył na niego znacząco.  
\- Wiec teraz chcesz jeszcze mleka do herbaty? Wiesz, ze nie jest przeznaczone dla kotów?  
Kot zamruczał i John dodał mleka, a potem kot wyciągnął łapę i tracił nią cukierniczkę.  
\- Nie, tu wyznaczam granice. Nie nasypie ci cukru do herbaty!  
Kot stulił uszy i kolejny pomruk wydobył się z jego piersi. John spojrzał na niego i położył miskę na podłodze. Kot popatrzył znów na niego, zeskoczył z lady i zaczął chłeptać płyn narzekając i skarżąc się.  
Kiedy skończył herbatę, wszedł znów powoli i leniwie do salonu . Spojrzał na fotel Sherlocka i wskoczył na sofę i przewrócił się na plecy, łapy podciągnął pod brodę i przymknął oczy. John poszedł za nim i westchnął. Usiadł na sofie obok niego, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem wytłumaczy to Sherlockowi. Nie mieszkał z nim długo i z tego co wiedział, tamten był alergikiem. Oparł się o sofę i zapadł w zadumę.  
To był długi dzień i był zmęczony. Zanim się zorientował, zasnął.  
Obudził się z szarpnięciem, kilka godzin później, wyciągnięty ze szczególnie strasznego koszmaru przez zawodzące miauczenie dochodzące spod jego łokcia. Obrócił się i spojrzał na kota. Kot odpowiedział mu intensywnym spojrzeniem. Kiedy John zdołał opanować już serce i oddech, kot uderzył ostrożnie w jego ramie.  
\- W p'rządku, kocie. Nic, czego bym nie mógł znieść.  
Było później, niż myślał, a nadal nie było śladu po Sherlocku. John nie był pewny, czy powinien się martwic, czy nie, ale Sherlock był w stanie zatroszczyć się o siebie, przynajmniej w większości przypadków, a John był bardzo zmęczony. Sprawdził, czy dostał jakieś SMSy i wysłał jeden do detektywa, pytając gdzie jest.  
Rozciągnął się na sofie i zdecydował, ze poczeka aż detektyw wróci do domu, by być pewnym. Kiedy zasnął ciepły, futrzasty kształt wdrapał się na jego pierś i poczuł i usłyszał mruczenie, które wibrowało przez jego małe ciałko.  
W wygodzie i cieple John odpłynął.  
I nie miał już później koszmarów tej nocy.  
W którymś momencie, w trakcie nocy, mruczenie ustało, a ciepłe ciałko zostało zastąpione zużytym afganem.  
John obudził się rankiem, kiedy słońce świeciło już jasno, wlewając się przez okna. Mrugnął, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest.  
Jęknął, przesuwając się i przeciągając; naprawdę był idiotą, zasypiając na sofie i zapłaci za to obolałym i sztywnym ramieniem przez cały ranek. Kiedy mrugał, jego oczy skupiły się na bladej ręce trzymającej szklankę wody i dwa paracetamole.  
John powoli usiadł i chwycił szklankę i tabletki z chrząknięciem podziękowania i połknął je obie.  
\- Serio, John, jesteś idiotą zasypiając na sofie.- Sherlock przeciągnął gładkim barytonem.- Nie było sensu czekać na mnie. Nie mam sześciu lat.  
\- Nie bardzo.- wymruczał John. Mimo spędzenia tylu lat w armii, naprawdę nie był skowronkiem, zwłaszcza budząc się z obolałym ramieniem.  
Gdy John zbierał myśli, sherlock usiadł w fotelu i złapał gazetę ze sterty na podłodze koło niego.  
To wtedy John przypomniał sobie kota.  
\- Um, Sherlock? nie zauważyłeś tu przypadkiem kota?  
\- Kota? Czemu, na Boga, miałby być kot w naszym mieszkaniu? Czy mu teraz zbieramy przybłędy?  
Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał na Johna, kiedy to mówił.  
\- Cóż, erm, wiesz, przyszedł za mną wczoraj wieczorem i wśliznął się tu, a kiedy zasnąłem, zwinął się na mojej piersi, więc zastanawiałem się, czy był tu kot?  
John zaczerwienił się i zająknął, kiedy to mówił, zawstydzony faktem, że pozwolił kotu zostać na noc. Nie miał nawet zamiaru wspominać, że z nim rozmawiał.  
Detektyw spojrzał a niego, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, przerzucił strony gazety i wznowił czytanie.  
\- Nie było tu kota, kiedy przyszedłem do domu wieczorem. Albo, będąc bardziej dokładnym- wcześnie rano.- nadal ignorował Johna, na rzecz gazety.  
John obrzucił spojrzeniem mieszkanie, wewnętrznie wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę.  
\- Herbaty?- zawołał do Sherlocka.  
\- Tak.  
Pauza.  
\- Tylko tym razem na pewno dodaj cukru.  
Z kuchni dobiegł go dźwięk uderzającej o podłogę łyżeczki.  
Sherlock tylko siedział i czytał gazetę.  
I uśmiechał się.


End file.
